The Swarming Rooter (Ben 10: The Ultimate Omniverse episode)
Plot The episode starts with Ben, Rook, and Kevin all at the Burger Shack. They're just sitting around and Ben asks Kevin: "You know, your backstory makes no sense. How could osmosians be made up if almost everybody has heard of them and their planet?" Kevin just freezes with a shocked expression on his face. Before he can give any sort of response, an explosion goes off outside. The team runs out and sees a massive fight broken out in the parking lot. Cue intro. After the intro plays, Ben is seen running to the fight, but some of the people start attacking him. Rook tells Ben that the people have grey rhombuses on their necks. Ben and Kevin both realize that they are nanochips, and Ben turns into Murk Upchuck. Rook and Kevin get piled on, but Upchuck barfs a projectile onto the attackers, knocking them off. Rook calls the Plumbers. Ben and Kevin start wondering how the nanochips could possibly be there, while Rook just has a confused expression on his face, trying to figure out what just happened. Just as Ben is about to explain to Rook what the Chips are, he gets a phone call. We cut and see Kevin's car pulling up to a walled-off town. The team gets out and goes through the gate. Everybody in the town is dressed up like their from the old west, even the buildings look like they were made in the 1880s. Everybody just glares at the team, but a mustached man wearing a poncho and a cowboy hat walks up to the group and shouts "Ben Tennyson and Kevin Levin! How long has it been, Six years?" The man is Colonel Rozum. Ben and Kevin greet him and introduce him to Rook. He tells them that the town is a historic site, and tells them to follow him. Rozum takes the team to a small house, and tells Kevin and Rook to wait outside. Once they do, he asks Ben to turn into an alien. Ben struggles and turns into Spider-Monkey. Rozum says that the people of the town have been leaving their homes, and nanochip duplicates come back in their place. Ben transforms back and asks him to show him the others a home where it happened. Rozum takes them across the street, the woman at the home hesitates to let them in, but eventually does. Ben tells everybody to step back and turns into Clockwork. He then looks at the house a week before and sees a man leave the house. The man goes into a cellar not far from there, and the nanochip duplicate comes out. Ben changes back and tells the group to go to the cellar. The group goes there, but finds that the door is gone. Ben turns into Armodrillo and digs them in, only to find tubes filled with the missing people. Servantis and Elena Validus are standing in the middle of the room staring at them. Servantis welcomes them and explains that Elena has been using the chips to mind-control the people into going down there, and he has experimenting on them, waiting for them to show up so he can complete his plan. Ben then quickly turns around and finds that nanochips are now on the necks of the others, and they are entering the pods Ben turns back and says: "Guess I'll have to fight your army with my army!", and he turns into Echo Echo. Elena and the nanochips start fighting him as he duplicates himself. Servantis starts trying to combine the humans with Rook. Ben is eventually defeated, and times out. He looks around for any sort of opening, before finding that all the pods are connected to one computer. The Omnitrix recharges right then, and he turns into Upgrade. Upgrade jumps into the computer and turns off all the pods. The citizens, Rozum, Rook, and Kevin all come out and beat up Servantis. Upgrade jumps into Elena and shuts her down. We then cut back to the old Plumber base. Elena and Servantis are thrown in cells. Kevin asks Blukic and Driba which cell Servantis is in. The two just start arguing about which one he’s in as Kevin sees him in a cell. Kevin leaves the Galvans and goes to Servantis. Servantis says: "Let me guess, you want to know the full story of your past". Kevin just replies with "Yes" as the screen cuts to black. Noteworthy Events Major Events *Murk Upchuck, Clockwork, Spider-Monkey, and Upgrade all make their The Ultimate Omniverse debuts. *The nanochips finally return. *Colonel Rozum finally returns. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Kevin Levin *Blukic *Driba Villains *Servantis *Elena Validus *Nanochips Aliens Used *Murk Upchuck *Spidermonkey *Clockwork *Armodrillo *Echo Echo *Upgrade Allusions Trivia *Testing... *Testing... *One, two, three... Category:Episodes